User talk:Troisnyxetienne
Tchattez ! Project Userbox Discussion Hi Irc request Can you come to the IRC? —Ghostboy ' 12:06, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I'll come, once I get some stuff sorted out on KHFR. 'TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 13:21, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :I see you're chatting so that must mean you're done :D —Ghostboy ' 13:28, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Good grief, I'm replying to messages :P But I'll come on. 'TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 13:36, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Coucou Fear me and my Uber Lea Talk Bubble! Merry Christmas! banned well i did it so now i will be here so let me know when your on the irc and we can talk--Zach 19:14, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :I'll let you know when I can be on. Not for now, because I've got pages to tend to. TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 02:44, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Notifications File talk: DiZ I've found two images of DiZ in the opening CGI, the link is on the talk page. Also, if you need any help finding images just create a list for me and leave on my talk page. I'll do my best to find them! Thanks!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 02:05, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks ^_^ TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 12:43, December 20, 2009 (UTC) 'Tis the Season I found a written version of the Jump Festa 2010 Trailer Can You Put It On The Birth By Sleep Page? DiZ is probably the one doing the narration... DiZ: “Everything is born from sleep. Yes, even you...” Ven is sleeping on a chair. We don’t know where it is, but is this the “Room of Awakening”? Birth by Sleep In Land of Departure Eraqus is speaking with Xehanort Xehanort: “There is only a little that has come down to us about the Keyblade Wars. After the destruction creation slept. After the Keyblade Wars what slept? Are we destined to discover the light and be equal to it as it says in the legend? That is what I want to find out.” In Land of Departure Terra and Aqua are trying to comfort Ven who looks depressed. Terra: “My dream is to become a Keyblade Master.” Aqua: “You mean it’s “our” dream, right?” Terra: “Right. All of us. It’s our dream.” Terra hands over a wooden keyblade. (On it is written “TERRA”) In the Mysterious Tower Ven appears in front of Donald and Goofy Donald: “Gaaaaaaaaaah!?” Wrapped in light and unconscious maybe unconscious ‘fallen’ Ven us holding the King’s “star fragment” in his hand. Donald: “The King!?” Goofy: “Nope, doesn’t look like it.” In Castle of Dreams Terra talks with the Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother: “Terra, do you have a heart that believes in dreams?” In Disney Town Captain Justice appears in front of Aqua. Captain Justice: “Captain Justice at your service!” Aqua: “Huh?” (cocks her head) In Neverland Peter Pan appears in front of Ven. Lost Boys: “Peter Pan!” Peter Pan: “Who’s this?” In Disney Town Terra seems to be asking Chip and Dale something. Chip: “What are you doing!” Dale: “That’s against the rules!” Minnie: “No, I don’t think we can accept that...” In Olympus Colosseum Zack asks Aqua out on a date. Zack: “Hey, want to go on a date with me? Just one?” Aqua: “I.. I...” Aqua tries to decline. In Dwarf Woodlands Ven is comforting Snow White. Ven: “A heart that is scared will see illusions.” In Olympus Colosseum Hercules talks with Terra. Hercules: “Someday I’ll be a champ too, and then I’ll become a hero.” In Deep Space Aqua gives 626 a charm. Aqua: “This will be my connection to you.” 626: “?” Aqua: “Will you be my friend?” In Olympus Colosseum Hades tries talking to Terra. Hades: “Why don’t you try controlling the darkness and becoming even more powerful?” In Castle of Dreams, Ven and Jaq have made Cinderella’s dress. Jaq: “Hurry! The ball is going to start soon!” Cinderella: “Thank you so much.” In Neverland Peter Pan hands Aqua a wooden keyblade. Aqua: “This...” Peter Pan: “Ven left that behind.” In Dwarf Woodlands the Queen laughs as she makes Snow White eat the poison apple. In Enchanted Dominion Terra seems to have realized something. Terra: “What did you make me do!?” In the wastelands Mickey stands over Ven, who has fallen. Mickey: “A keyblade isn’t something you use to hurt people!” He is pointing his keyblade at someone. plays Scenes from the opening movie and the Birth by sleep secret movie play. - Terra and Aqua fight. - Vanitas holds out his hand to Ven. (Reminiscent of the opening to KHII with Sora and Riku.) - TAV look at the charm they hold in their hands. - Three stained glass floors - Ven is running. You can’t tell where, but afterward the darkness turns to light. - Terra runs, in a place that looks like Castle Oblivion. Afterward the light turns to darkness. - Aqua looks worried, holding her hands to her chest. - Aqua then Terra then Ven fall with a lot of keyblades. Ven smashes the stained glass floor (Maybe the picture is Sora or Roxas?) - Radiant Garden, Terra and Xehanort. Xehanort: “Aqua and Ventus have light that is too strong, it will just make the darkness inside you more apparent.” - In Land of Departure Eraqus asks something of Aqua. Eraqus: “If the unthinkable happens and Terra really falls into darkness, bring him back to me immediately.” Enchanted Dominion, Maleficent makes Terra’s darkness stronger. Maleficent: “Look, look at the darkness that sleeps inside you.” Land of Departure, Ven and Vanitas Ven: “Who are you?” Vanitas: “You’ll have to see for yourself, when Terra will stop being Terra.” Radiant Garden, Xehanort speaks with Terra. They’re outside. Xehanort: “You should know him, the masked boy. His name is Vanitas.” Radiant Garden, Vanitas has fallen and Aqua gets close to him and tries to take off his mask. Aqua: “Just who are...?” Vanitas: “Hahahahahaha” (He suddenly starts laughing.) Radiant Garden, Xehanort tries to get Terra to leave. They’re inside. Xehanort: “Travel the worlds! And destroy that one who disturbed the balance, Vanitas!” Mysterious Tower, Mickey and Yen Sid. Yen Sid: “Mickey, it seems something terrible is going to happen.” Wastelands, Xehanort and Ven who is holding his head, the King has fallen. Xehanort: “You are losing yourself?, you must take it all back, grab it anew!” Unknown place, Someone is talking with Vanitas ??? (Xehanort?): “How is he, Ventus?” Vanitas: “I must make him stronger.” Vanitas holds his mask. Destiny Island, Riku talks with Terra. Terra: “Why do you want to go to other worlds?” Riku: “I want to become stronger.” Radiant Garden Aqua and the King have just save (?) Kairi. Aqua: “I feel a light in this girl.” The King: “There might be something special in this girl.” Kairi just stares at them. Radiant Garden, Ven runs past the two guardsmen. Ven: “Leave him to me!” Eleaus: “Wait!” Dilan: “What can a child do!?” Radiant Garden, Braig laughs slightly. Braig: “You mean this kid is actually a pretty good keyblade wielder?” Radiant Garden, Ven seems to have rescued Ienzo. Even: “It seems we owe you thanks.” Radiant Garden, Lea (Axel’s human) and a boy (Saix’s human, name unknown) are looking at Ven. Boy: “Looks like you’re all ready to do it.” Lea: “Of course, because we’re already friends. Got it memorized?” Radiant Garden, the air is tense around Terra, Ven and Aqua. Aqua: “I thought it when I saw you leave for other worlds. I thought you are getting too close to the darkness.” Ven: “Aqua, what are you saying!? Terra wouldn’t...” Terra: “So you’ve been watching me...” Ven looks surprised, Aqua looks serious. Birth by sleep Secret Movie, Aqua is glaring at someone, and Ven is covered in ice though he hasn’t given up yet. “The bond of our hearts isn’t something that can be broken so easily by someone like you!” Land of Departure, Eraqus is pointing his keyblade at someone. “You shouldn’t exist!” Battle, Minigame, Multiplayer Style Change “Wing Blade” “Ice Blast” Shoot Lock “Ultima Cannon” “Multi Vortex” D-LINK “Donald” Command Board “100 Acre Wood” “Disney Town” “Land of Departure” Land of Departure special move “Keyblade Ride”, allows you to move where you want. Etc. Narration and scenes from the BbS secret movie. DiZ: “The world has been almost been swallowed by darkness many times, but always a keyblade wielding boy has come to save it.” - Land of Departure is swallowed in darkness, Terra looks up at it. - Place unknown, Xehanort vs. Terra? Xehanort: “You won’t be able to Ventus or Aqua!” Terra: “I won’t forgive for this Xehanort!” Xehanort: “Yes, let anger fill your heart with darkness!” As Xehanort says, Terra starts pulsating with a dark aura. DiZ: “Perhaps if it is him... the boy who can connect his heart with anyone...” - Sora watching falling stars. - On Destiny Island (?) a baby Ven is wrapped in white cloth and looks towards the sky. - Aqua stands in front of Castle Oblivion. - Vanitas stabs his keyblade into a fallen Aqua. - Unknown place. Aqua is pointing her keyblade at someone. Aqua: “My name is Master Aqua. And you will return my friend’s heart!” DiZ: “Then he will be able to open the door and save those unhappy souls.” - Ven glares at someone. He is synchronizing with that “someone” I don’t really understand what this means... maybe it needs to be seen. - Aqua stands in a world of darkness and cries. - Terra stabs his keyblade into the wasteland. - A place that looks like Dive to Heart, Ven stands on the stained glass and yells. Ven: “Our connected hearts are my power!” DiZ: “His name is...” - On Destiny Island, Sora stares at the sunset (wearing his clothes from KHII) :First of all, can you sign your post please ? TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 05:10, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Aide Hugging Section Please leave all hugs for Troisnyxetienne in this section! *HUGGLES FOR TNE* I am so not awesome, I come with no epic Christmas bubble. >.> But I know (I think?) I'm still special.-- 19:13, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :You are. ^_^ *hugs back* TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 00:47, December 20, 2009 (UTC)